


Saizo/Niles C-S Supports

by LuciustheDragon



Series: Fire Emblem Fates Fanmade Supports [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: C-S Support, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciustheDragon/pseuds/LuciustheDragon





	1. C Support

_[Music: How Can That Be?]_

[Saizo is off screen]

 

Niles: …

 

Niles: Come out, come out, wherever you are…

 

Niles: Unless you’re here to watch me do something very, very naughty.

 

Niles: I do enjoy an audience.

 

Saizo: Hmmph.

 

[Saizo appears]

 

Saizo: I know of you. Don't try me with your vile tongue.

 

Saizo: It belies what you're capable of.

 

Saizo: Not many detect my presence before I intend to... show myself.

 

Niles: I lived many years where one moment caught unawares lead to a swift death or worse at the

hands of a fellow street rat.

 

Niles:  I’m not afraid of some sneak who’s a retainer only because of who his daddy is.

 

Saizo: Rrgh! How dare you mock my lineage!

 

Niles: How dare I, indeed! It seems I’ve struck a nerve.

 

Saizo: Don’t test me.

 

Saizo: I could slit your throat where you stand.

 

Saizo: Like so.

 

Niles: Oh, how scary!

 

Niles: You really don't disappoint. I haven't felt this excited in quite a while.

 

Niles: Here I am, standing with but a blade to the throat, positively aching for release.

 

Niles: Just do it. Get it over with. Make daddy proud.

 

Saizo: …

 

Niles: What is holding you back? Some twisted sense of justice, or honor?

 

Saizo: Pity.

 

Niles: Pity what now?

 

Saizo: Nothing.

 

Saizo: Today I spare your life.

 

Saizo: Tomorrow I may not be so merciful.

 

[Saizo departs]

 

Niles: Pity, he says?


	2. B Support

****_[Music: Pray to the Dark]_

 

Saizo: You.

 

Niles: Yes? Here to continue our… titillating exchange?

 

Saizo: ...

 

Niles: Hey now, don’t give me that look, you’re ruining my fun.

 

Niles: ... Okay, okay. Fine. I’m listening.

 

Niles: Now, what do you want?

 

Saizo: You unsettle me.

 

Saizo: You are a royal retainer, are you not?

 

Niles: You could say that, not that it changes anything.

 

Niles: No matter what my title is, it does nothing to cleanse the filth from my hands.

 

Saizo: Have you no sense of pride? Of purpose?

 

Saizo: Whatever brought you to your liege, it is your past.

 

Saizo: Your service is all that matters now.

 

Niles: Maybe you think it easy to let go.

 

Niles: You were raised from the bosom into your position.

 

Niles: I was raised by thievery and murder. That’s all.

 

Saizo: Don’t think I don’t have my own scars.

 

Saizo: I do, as does every soldier in this army.

 

Saizo: I think that clear just by looking. You of all people should know.

 

Saizo: Unlike you, they continue to look forward. Let the scars heal.

 

Saizo: You… You claw them open.

 

Niles: What would they know?

 

Niles: Everybody has felt low some time.

 

Niles: But I’ve been nothing. Truly nothing.

 

Niles: I didn’t know anything else for most of my life.

 

Niles: I give but a taste of how it feels.

 

Saizo: And what do you get from it? Some sort of sick pleasure?

 

Niles: That would about describe it, yes. It’s my entertainment to see people squirm.

 

Saizo: …

 

Saizo: I truly pity you. You’re a damn coward.

 

Saizo: You are the one who continues to open up your own wounds.

 

Niles: What are you on about? Don’t fool yourself into thinking you understand me.

 

Saizo: I was like you for a long time, in a way.

 

Saizo: It… did not serve me well.

 

Saizo: If you continue on this path, it will be the cause of your undoing.

 

Niles: What would you know--

 

[Saizo leaves]

 

Niles: Aaand he’s gone.

 

Niles: What does he think he’s doing?

 

Niles: He’s wasting his time.

 

Niles [injured]: ...

 


	3. A Support

[Music: Homesick: Light]

 

[Saizo is turned away from Niles]

 

Niles: (Alright. You’re right where I want you.)

 

Saizo: ...

 

Niles: (Now I just need to get a little bit closer and…)

 

Saizo: Don’t even think about it.

 

Niles: Oh! Sharp as ever, I see. Like you have some sort of third eye.

 

Niles: ...Er, second eye.

 

Saizo: …

 

Niles: ...

 

Niles: This… this is not how I wanted this to go.

 

Saizo: Was there even a way you wanted it to go?

 

Saizo: Whatever “this” is.

 

Niles: Yes, well…

 

Niles: I was trying to make sense of you.

 

Niles: You said we were similar, which is baffling.

 

Niles: You’re all broody and uptight, which the Niles we all know and love clearly is not.

 

Niles: But then I thought, of course, of course. We’re both short on an eye. How did I not see that before?

 

Niles: Was that it? Was that really what you saw yourself in me for? How trite.

 

Saizo: … My ninja clan of Igasato. It once had close ties with the Mokushu.

 

Niles: What does this have to do--

 

Saizo: Saizo the fourth, my father, seemed to be on good terms with the Mokushujin.

 

Saizo: ...Including Kotaro, who led them.

 

Saizo: My father was an honourable man.

 

Saizo: He figured that Kotaro was as well. As did I. What a foolish notion…

 

Saizo: I watched as that scum killed my father.

 

Saizo: From then on, I put everything into revenge.

 

Saizo: I cared not if I died in the process. But...

 

Niles: You didn’t.

 

Niles: You only wish you could have died.

 

Niles: For people like you, to die with some semblance of honour is preferable to living in shame, especially with that hideous gash you refuse to hide.

 

Saizo: Hmph.

 

Saizo: It was a constant reminder of my failure. Shameful, yet I could never hide it.

 

Saizo: Not like you do.

 

Niles: There’s nothing behind this patch. Nothing.

 

Saizo: ...So it’s empty.

 

Saizo: Do you prefer it that way?

 

Niles: …

 

Saizo: For a time, I tried to leave it empty. But...

 

Saizo: I find that the glass is better than nothing.

 

Niles: You think a false eye can solve all my problems?

 

Saizo: No.

 

Saizo: But it may help to ease your pain.

 

Niles: ...What do you want from me?

 

Saizo: I want to help you.

 

Niles: Really? I didn't think you were this much of a goody two-shoes.

 

Niles: You’re just a big softie under that mask.

 

Saizo: Don't get the wrong idea.

 

Saizo: We share demons, is all.

 

Niles: I thought you said everybody has their own demons.

 

Niles: Why me?

 

Saizo: I want to.

 

Niles: Nice try. I’ll ask again. Why me?

 

Saizo: I already told you.

 

Saizo: You have the same anger I did.

 

Saizo: If Kotaro hadn’t been killed, I would have eventually destroyed myself.

 

Saizo: Your anger, it seems, cannot be quelled so simply, but I see how it eats away at you.

 

Saizo: ...Does that suffice?

 

Niles: So I’m your pet project of sorts? Hoping to fix yourself up by trying to fix me?

 

Saizo: You’re just going to twist my words no matter what.

 

Saizo: So sure, whatever you say.

 

Niles: ...Now you’re just messing with me. I didn’t know you had it in you.

 

Saizo: Heh.

 

Niles: But, well... whatever reason you’re doing this, I should thank you.

 

Saizo: There’s no need.

 

Saizo: Anyway, my offer still stands, should you take me up on it.

 

Niles: Alright, then. I just might.

 


	4. S Support

 [Music: Pray to the Dark (it’ll change to You Know What eventually)]

 

Niles: Hey, Saizo.

 

Saizo: Niles. Not sneaking up on me for once. Is there something you need?

 

Niles: Hmm… perhaps. You tell me. What is it that I need?

 

Saizo: Are you being coy? With me?

 

Saizo: You and I both know that's not going to work.

 

Niles: I don't know, Saizo. Am I? And it just might.

 

Saizo: ...Alright. Just get to the point.

 

Niles: I… wanted to show you something.

 

Saizo: Yes? Well, go on.

 

Niles: Not here. You and me, we’re going somewhere private. Come on.

 

Saizo: Wait, why do you need-- Wh-WHAT ARE YOU-- Niles! Unhand me right now!

 

Saizo: Where are you dragging me off to?!

 

Niles: ...

 

Saizo: NILES!

 

Niles: He he he...

 

Saizo: (The things I put up with for this man…)

 

[Screen does the black fade-ey in fade-ey out thing, I think you know what I mean]

 

Niles: This should do.

 

Saizo: There better be a damn good reason for dragging me out to not even the Dawn Dragon knows where.

 

Saizo: You said you wanted to show me something? Now’s the time.

 

Niles: …

 

Saizo: Niles?

 

Niles: Blast, I can’t even do this much.

 

Niles: I… I’m--

 

Saizo: Perhaps I can show you something first.

 

[Saizo’s sprite disappears]

 

Saizo: ...Here.

 

Niles: …

 

Niles: Pff-- AHAHAHA!

 

Saizo What are you laughing for? Don’t make fun of this!

 

Niles: *Snort* ah, well. So sorry. It’s just that I was expecting something hideous but, well.

 

Niles: I didn’t think you could get more handsome than you already are, but I stand corrected.

 

Niles: Just needed to get rid of that tacky mask.

 

Saizo: I-is this supposed to be funny?

 

Niles: Just a bit.

 

Niles: But really, why don’t you take it off more?

 

Saizo: Urgh. Too much unwanted attention.

 

Saizo: I’m not blissfully unaware of it like my brother.

 

Niles: HA! You’re really a riot, aren’t you?

 

Saizo: Alright, enough of this. What is it that you want to show me?

 

Niles: Oh.

 

Niles: You… put your mask back on. I’d rather not know what expression you make when you see.

 

Saizo: Alright.

 

[Saizo’s sprite reappears]

 

Saizo: The mask is on.

 

Niles: Yes. Yes it is.

 

Niles: I suppose I need to do this now.

 

[Niles’s sprite disappears]

 

Saizo: You…

 

Niles: I know I’m pathetic… not wanting to show you something you lay bare for everyone to see--

 

Saizo: Niles.

 

Niles: I mean, it’s been like this since I was a k-kid, when I was sleeping, some other filthy thug--

 

Saizo: Niles, you can put it on again. It’s enough.

 

Niles: Ha. HAHA! That’s rich. Because it’s hideous, right?  And- and I--

 

Saizo: NILES! Oh for the love of--

 

Niles: What are y-you--

 

[Niles’s sprite reappears]

 

Saizo: There.

 

Niles: ...

 

Saizo: You’re still trembling.

 

Niles: But I--

 

Niles: I can’t believe you’d just… shove my patch back on!

 

[music: fades out, fades into You Know What somewhere around here]

 

Saizo: Well, what did you expect me to do?!

 

Saizo: I know I can’t deal with… emotional baggage. Not my own, not anyone else’s.

 

Saizo: But do you think I would just stand by while you broke down?

 

Saizo: I told you I want to help ease your pain, after all.

 

Saizo: This... seemed to do the opposite.

 

Saizo: You’re right. This isn’t something a glass eye can fix.

 

Saizo: I apologize for forcing you to show me.

 

Niles: You didn’t force me. I wanted to.

 

Niles: Because I thought, for once, that I would be understood, even if you didn’t really care.

 

Niles: Even if you just talked to me to make amends to yourself.

 

Saizo: ...It may have started that way, you are correct.

 

Saizo: I mostly approached you because I saw myself reflected in you.

 

Saizo: But that has changed.

 

Saizo: I don’t see myself in you, not anymore. Now...

 

Saizo: Now, I see you.

 

Saizo [flushed]: And somewhere along the way, I’ve grown to care for you deeply and truly.

 

Niles [flushed]: You… you do?

 

Niles [injured]: I mean-- I don’t believe you.

 

Saizo: Hmph. You wouldn’t.

 

Niles: I guess I’ll humor you, even if you’re spouting nonsense.

 

Niles: You’re really the worst, getting my hopes up.

 

Niles: I wanted you to be disgusted when you saw me, to reflect my own disgust.

 

Niles: I know it’s twisted like the rest of me, but I wanted you to push me away because I grew to care too much about you and about whether you really cared.

 

Saizo: …

 

Niles [pained, flushed]: Gah! What do you think you’re--

 

Saizo: Thank you.

 

Saizo: Niles, you might just be the bravest coward I know.

 

Saizo: ...And I love you.

 

Saizo: I hope this embrace expresses that better than words--

 

[Niles is flushed with his naughty face hehe]

 

Saizo [flushed]: Niles!  

 

Niles: You really are a softie.

 

Niles: ...Not that I can say the same thing about your--

 

Saizo: NILES!

 

Niles: Aw, alright. You’re no fun.

 

Saizo: ...

 

Niles [content]: Thank you, Saizo. For caring. Even if I don’t deserve it. Even if I can never expose myself again for the rest of my life.

 

Saizo: You do deserve it.

 

Saizo: I will convince you of that, even if it takes me until my dying breath to do so.

 

Niles: Hmm… that was pretty cheesy, Saizo. But I think I could get used to this eventually.

 

Saizo: Heh.

 

Saizo: ...

 

Saizo: We need to get back to camp.

 

Niles: Yeah, we should. But can we…

 

Niles: Can we stay like this a little longer?

 

Saizo: Alright. A little longer.


End file.
